Sweet sweet love and innocence
by angelbabe1596
Summary: Kenya tries to manage the different personalities of three different men. This is a one-shot


Kenya gently wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she dug holes in her garden. She wanted to plant the tulips that were given to her by America and the Cherry Blossom tree given to her by Japan. She never understood the way their mouths gaped when she approached them or entered the room.

Kenya's toes dug in to the soil. The smell of the earth made a smile cross her face. She closed her eyes and imaged an entire garden full of rainbows of flowers. Her big brother England was stopping by later on and she wanted to finish her planting before he arrived. She also wanted to shower because she smelled of manure. Finally placing the baby tree into its new home she clapped the remaining soil from her hands. Walking towards her house the smell of freshly baked crescents rolls in her kitchen. Slowing walking in the house there stood an excited France.

"Bonjour Kenya!" he yelled. He gracefully walked to her and took her hand. He gently kissed her soft hand and then his eyes stared at her face.

She has such beauty. France thought as he took the rolls out of the oven.

"Oh France, I wasn't expecting you. I haven't even gotten ready and I smell."

"Nonsense!" France grinned. "Well if you insist, I'll wait." France give Kenya a wink. Kenya gave France a smile and jogged up stairs. He loved her accent. Ah Kenya my love. He thought as he carefully placed a plate on the counter. He picked every fresh roll and placed it on the Kenyan style plate. He sniffed the French bread. It was going to be a surprise dinner he planned for him and Kenya. He stepped out of the kitchen.

France entered Kenya's living room. He glazed at the African masks that sat on her mantle above her fireplace. The fireplace had also caught his attention. It was more circular than square. The floor was hardwood and there was leopard skin below his feet. He ignored the head but his eyes went upward to stare at the chandelier that held candles instead of bulbs. He finally sat on the tan brown leather couch and noticed a wooden photo album on her coffee table. He flipped through it with curiosity and saw pictures of England, Germany, Egypt, and himself. Towards the end there was a beautiful picture of Kenya with stupid Britain in the background. Kenya entered the room. She wore a blue dress that was a bit above her knees, a gold necklace with a pink rose hanging from the bottom. Her long black hair was in a ponytail laying on the left side of shoulder. She placed her bare feet on the leopard skin and wiggled her toes.

"All clean." She place her hands across her lap. Kenya then accompanied France on the sofa. He could smell her sweet scent. He really liked it. "Ah, you like the picture. Mr. America took it." France took his eyes off the photo and glazed into Kenya dark brown eyes. He ran his hands through his blonde hair and closed his eyes. Don't be a fool, he thought and inhaled a little.

"Is there something wrong Mr. France?" France hadn't realized he hadn't come back to reality. "Ah." Escaped his lips. He opened his eyes and turned to face Kenya, but right then that was not his focus.

"France?" Kenya's expression was confused. Kenya studied France's face. He seemed frighten and panicked. Kenya turned her body slightly to see what France was so focuses on.

"Shiva!" Kenya blurted. She pounced off the couch to pet the beast. Only thing France saw it as was a blood thirsty lion waiting to rip his face off. "Ah Shiva, say hello to Mr. France." Shiva didn't growl, she stuck her tongue out like a dog while Kenya rubbed her belly. "You want to pet her?" France hesitated for a minute. He tired to sternly stand to his feet, but he started shaking. He was completely terrified. Slowly squatting down next to Kenya, he reached out his hand. Just inches away from Shiva's body. I can do this. The doorbell rang. "I got it!" Kenya blurted out. Kenya ran to the door with Shiva by her side. Relieved, France let out a long sigh.

"Monsieur France, Britain is here." A sudden irritation came to France. With Britain here I won't be able to spend any time with my gorgeous Kenya. She is my black rose in my red dozen. France smiled. With Brittan being here I can never tell her how I feel. Well that's what I get for dropping by unannounced. France still smiling twirled his hair. Britain abruptly entered the room.

"I thought I smelled crescent rolls!" England's face was red. Kenya was in the background waving her hands to signal them not to fight. France stopped smiling.

"Not now Britain, I'm not in the mood."

"Wait, not in the mood?" What's wrong France?" Britain's face softened.

"Monsieur France." Kenya was now worried and he knew it was his fault. France stood to his feet and let himself out the door.

"That's not like him." Britain frowned.

France was now embarrassed. She had never seen him like that before. He had no reason to worry about Britain. His heart lied with another beauty. He was only jealous of their relationship. They were so close. He couldn't stand the fact that he was her big brother. France ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe they weren't meant to be together. They were from two different worlds. Kenya was more savage like and France was elegant. But he didn't care he wanted to blurt out "I'm madly in love with you!" but it wasn't that easy. France had known Kenya for years and she never showed any affection for him expect friendliness and sorrow. Today was sorrow.

"France." Francis turned slowly on his heels. He stared at the ground. He could see Kenya's bare feet about a foot from his. He dared not to look at her.

"Is there something wrong?" He couldn't answer her. There was so much wrong and she was the reason why.

"No, don't worry about me."

"It's hard not to. You are my friend and I have the right to worry when one starts acting unordinary." That was all he was to her. Her friend. Kenya reached her hand out and placed it on France's shoulder. He snatched back in retaliation. Kenya became angry.

"Fine! I was just trying to help!" He watched her run back to the house and through the door. France could see England standing in the door way. He wish he could take back every last thing.

Kenya ran pass England and tears spilled down her face.

"France is a jerk!" Her sobbing slurred her words.

"Kenya dear don't worry about that foul smelling frenchman." Britain placed his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what is up with him, but he is acting a bit strange." Britain didn't like to see Kenya cry more less her worry. He had never seen her so upset and he didn't know anyway to calm her.

"I'm going to bed." Kenya walked away from Britain. His hand fell to his side and his face saddened. He watched Kenya walk up her spiral staircase. Her head was hanging down and she was dragging her body to the top.

"Kenya dear, do not stress." Britain gave a small smile. Kenya gave a hurt look. She disappeared on the upper floor and the only sound made was a closing door.

"Kenya." Britain whispered. Since there was no need to stay he left. He wanted to catch up with France, but that was almost impossible. France couldn't of have gotten far. Britain wanted a clear reason for why France hurt his sister's feelings. He knew Kenya though, and she wasn't likely to stay upset because she was stronger than that.

The next day went by slowly. If Britain had of stayed he would had been proven wrong. Kenya had stayed up and cried her heart out. She had no one to talk to really. No one lived with Kenya nor was she expecting any visitors. But by her surprise the doorbell rang. Her head felt heavy. This gave her a bigger reason not to drag herself to get to the door, but she did anyway. Shiva who was fast asleep on the sofa ,didn't move a muscle. Kenya didn't hesitate to open the door. Maybe it's France who came back to apologize she thought.

"Kenya!"

"China?!" this was completely unexpected. "Why are you here?"

"Britain told me you're upset. He was busy, so I told him I would crheck on you." Kenya didnt know how to respond. She was upset and she needed someone to talk to. This may have been a blessing in disguise. Maybe.

Once Kenya invited China in her heart felt at ease. She had almost forgotten why she was upset and who she was upset over. Talking to China was easy. Easy she thought again.

"You look pitiful." China examined Kenya. Her hair was in ever direction. Her eyes had bags. "Did you clean yourself today?" China raised a brow at Kenya who shrugged her shoulders at him. China grabbed Kenya's Hand and walked her to her bedroom.

"What are we doing?" Kenya felt confused. China grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head. "Hey!" Kenya yelled. China ignored her exposed breast and pulled off her panties. Kenya tried to cover herself with her hands but there was only so much that she could do. China had ran into the bathroom and in the distance of her bedroom she could her running water. China came back and picked Kenya up and cradled her in his arms. Once in the bathroom, Kenya was surprised by the candle lite bubble bath China had prepared for her.

"Aww China you shouldn't have." China place her gently into the tub. He grabbed some shampoo and started to wash her hair. He took a cup and poured the water over her head. Kenya smile. She loved to be pampered. Next China took a cloth and pour milk and honey soap over it. He began to wash her body thoroughly. Kenya was enjoying the treatment. She tilted her head back and let China do whatever. Kenya couldn't really remember the last time she had a spa day, but it had been a while. China massaged her shoulders and her neck. With her head titled back and her body relaxed China kissed her sweet lips. Kenya didn't stopped him, she engaged the kiss. China pulled her out of the tub. He pulled away and stared into her eyes for a second before kissing her again. Kenya ran her hand up china's shirt before taking it off. The kiss become more passionate and before they knew it they were making love.


End file.
